


As You Wish

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, One Shot, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Most everyone in Dean's little town has already met and bonded with their dragon companion. His friend Seth was one of the last, but then this strange black and red dragon swooped in from a neighboring island and now Seth has Finn. So Dean is left with little kids making fun of him for not being a grown up and not being able to participate in all the... whatever... sports? contests? things that require a dragon that young adults do. So Dean sits on the sidelines and waits for his dragon to swoop in or until he can resign himself to becoming the crazy town hermit.





	As You Wish

Dean sat on the sidelines of what vikings consider a "physical education." By grade ten it was basically just showing off what everyone could do on their dragons. Until last week Seth would have sat on the bleachers with him, complaining about the unfairness of this or how they were going to bond with super rare or ancient dragons like a Highland Red Sided or a Xenodermus Blue. 

Sometimes, as a child and deep in his heart still, Dean even dreamed about one day riding off on the back of a legendary Anoa'i like one of the heroes in the stories that his mother read to him at night. But that was a dream that he had ever only told to Seth once and despite being his best friend, Seth had made fun of him for a month for believing in fairytales. Seth might have boasted his deserving of the best dragon but he wasn’t going to delude himself. 

Turns out Seth had been smarter than Dean after all. Last week, while they had been egging a cottage, a sleek black and red dragon had swooped out of the sky, eating one of the eggs Seth had thrown, and wrapped himself quite firmly around Dean's best friend. Seth got his Highland Red Sided named Finn after all. And Dean got to sit on the sidelines with only his dreams about fairy tales for company.

Seth has been experimenting with Finn's flight all morning. The dragon is quick, playful, and agile and the soft lilt of his voice in Seth's mind already feels normal. _“Could we give Dean a try?”_ Seth asks mentally, and Finn swoops low to land below the bleachers.

 _“I can carry you both.”_ Finn says proudly, dropping a wing so Seth can slide to the ground to speak with his friend.

"You wanna come fly?" Seth asks, taking a few steps toward Dean. "We can't do as many tricks maybe, but we could get up in the air at least."

Dean gets up from the bleachers and walks over to Seth and Finn. He lets the dragon nuzzle his way under Dean's hand in pursuit of pets, to which Dean relents. Dean even smiles when Finn lets out a happy set of chirps at the scratches behind his head frills. "Nah, I think I'm gonna ditch the rest of the day. I mean, it's just second lunch and Proper Evisceration Techniques." Dean replies before pulling away from Finn. "Who knows maybe I'll get gored to death by a giant boar or eaten by a sea monster on the way home."

Seth rolls his eyes at Dean's exaggeration. "So we'll come find you up on the cliffs later then? Pretending you're going to throw yourself off and learn to fly on your own?" Seth teases, then laughs when Dean looks put out. “Seriously, Finn likes you. You don’t want to come fly at all?”

“Nah.” Dean says, kicking the dirt. “Not in the mood man. I’ll see you after.”

"The offer is still open!" Seth calls as Dean scampers off. Seth resumes petting the dragon himself before they take back to the air, challenging a couple of their classmates to a race.

"At least one dragon likes me.” Dean grumbles to himself, “Not that I blame my dragon for staying away. I wouldn't want to be stuck with me for life either." 

Dean doesn't bother grabbing his helmet or axe before climbing the low stone wall at the edge of the town and hopping over to move towards the beach. Before his people communed and bonded with dragons, they were mostly a seafaring people. All along the beach the remains of great war ships lay like blackened skeletons along the sand and frothy waves.

Dean likes walking down here sometimes. It’s just one more thing that people don’t go to or think about anymore. A lot like him. He paces up and down the beach with his thoughts and frustrations; chucking small rocks out into the sea to bounce off the burned-out hulls in the bay.

~~~~~

Roman likes swimming nearly as much as flying. He's strong and fast under the water and can hold his breath for longer than any of his siblings. Also, his father can't control where he goes underwater. His brood has limits on the directions they can fly, meant to avoid crossing paths with old enemies. Most of the water dragons don't bond with humans though, and the humans don’t voyage any longer, so visiting and playing in the sea is considered safe.

Roman took to testing how far he could swim long before he came of age. He's always felt called out across the islands. The shipwrecks off one particular shore are his favorite for exploring and he still goes back there even now he's full grown. He's never seen anyone on this beach at mid-day, all the locals preferring the safer port on the other side of the island. When Roman emerges from the water to sun himself for a while and sees a human teenager staring at him, he doesn't know how to react.

Dean stands still as a post as the giant black serpent like dragon slides up out of the gray-blue water. Even with the thick dark clouds filling the sky the sun still glints off his scales like oil on water. Dean has to remind himself to breathe when the dragon turns his head and looks at him before shaking the extra water from his beautiful spiraling horns and thick black and silver glinted mane. "Anoa'i...." Dean whispers.

[ ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=45636104)

Roman eyes the man cautiously. No weapons, no armor, not even a good pair of heavy boots. He has wide blue eyes and reddish hair that seems to shine in the sun. Roman edges closer, wanting to see the more closely and ducking his head to look less threatening.

Dean leans back as the giant dragon comes over to him and sniffs the air around him. He's big enough, at least Dean is fairly sure he’s a male from what little they teach of dragon anatomy in school, to bite Dean's head off in one snap of his jaws but his blue eyes don't seem dangerous, just exploratory. "Hi..."

Roman huffs out a hot breath with a low rumble of greeting, ruffling the man's hair. He can't answer the greeting properly without contact or changing form. The human's scent is interesting, but Roman can see the fear on his face. Roman pulls back cautiously, curling up on the sand instead to see if he'll come closer on his own.

Dean stumbles back at the guest of air and ends up tripping in the sand and falling over. Dean exhales a deep breath as he opens his eyes and looks up at the gray boring sky with a slight hope that this has all been a hallucination and when he looks up the mythical dragon will be gone. He's sadly disappointed. "No." Dean moans. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be real? And you're not supposed to like a loser like me." He gets up and instead of moving closer he turns around and starts walking away.

Roman darts forward when his plan backfires, blocking the boy's path and circling around him. Roman butts his head into the boy's chest with exaggerated gentleness. Thinking _“Hi”_ at him as hard as possible.

Dean freezes as the muscular dragon encases him and is suddenly speaking in his head. "Really? This can't be happening." Dean bemoans. He hasn't quite gotten the hang of speaking with his mind yet but he assumes Roman can hear him just fine.

Roman lets out another amused huff. _“Why not?”_ he thinks, nosing at the boy's pockets. He can smell something like smoked meat, and he's hungry from his long swim.

Dean holds his hands up in the air as the dragon rifles through his pockets with his claws to pull out a few pieces of jerky. "Because the world doesn't work this way. This is like something out of one of those ridiculous romantic pamphlets women read."

Roman retreats slightly with his treats. The boy seems to want to run from the dragon, so Roman groans and shifts to his human form. He's still bigger than the slim youth, but less threatening and he can settle in the sand to eat the jerky. "What do you mean?" Roman asks again, the words feeling awkward in his mouth. "There are stories about dragons on beaches?"

Dean drops down across from the giant man mostly because his legs give out. "What the fuck? No...." Dean shakes his head. "Because I'm an unwanted loser and you're... you shouldn't even exist. AND YOU JUST TURNED INTO A FUCKING HUMAN, A VERY NAKED HUMAN! The next thing I know you'll be whisking me off to a cave or something to consummate our bond." He groans, falling back in the sand. “That was not an invitation by the way.” 

Roman raises his eyebrows at the other man, smiling bemusedly. His energy is so frantic, Roman keeps expecting he'll wear himself out. At least he's not running. "Should I carry you away somewhere to do something else with you?" Roman asks with a chuckle. He offers a piece of the jerky back to the man, but when the human just stares at him, he shrugs and pulls it back. "And of course I have a human form. How else would mating bonds be formed? I was naked as dragon as well I might add."

Roman can't stop smiling at the dramatic flailing and ranting from the light-haired man. He crawls across the few feet of sand to reach into his pockets again to see if he has more food. "Tell me your name at least? So I can know who I met?"

Dean lets the dragon man take the remaining small satchel of mixed nuts and dried berries out of his pockets without a fuss but he does squirm a little bit by having a beautiful, naked, and tattooed man between his legs. Being a teenage boy was not always convenient. "I'm Dean. Just Dean now since my parents died in battle. I'm sure it was glorious and bloody."

Roman purses his lips. "I'm sorry Dean. We lost my uncle and his mate in battle two winters ago... I mourn your loss." In his seriousness, Roman forgets he hasn't given his name. The entrancing scent that drew him to Dean at first drifts to him on the sea breeze again. "I'm Roman. You knew my clan name when you first saw me. Are there truly stories of us still with your people?"

Dean laughs and nods, "Oh yeah, Anoa'i are like legends. The mythical dragons that were older than all the other breeds put together and that humans drove away across the sea. Your tribe is in a lot of those pamphlets I was telling you about."

Roman licks his lips and then licks the sweet and salt from his pilfered snacks off his fingertips. "Really... So you read a lot of these stories? Romantic ones where men fall in love with Anoa'i dragons?" Roman can't hide his curious smile. He's always loved the stories that his cousins trade about true matings, tales of dragons drawn to some exotic foreigner and inevitably journeying across the sea to find them. He's always liked the few stories about his ancestors bringing their mates home to strengthen and rule the tribe.

Dean sits up and rolls his eyes. "No, the girls read them and they aren't about men falling in love. They're about buxom maidens who throw themselves into the sea over something like an arranged marriage or whatever other silly thing someone would run away with a dragon for. Give me those. That was my lunch." Dean reaches for the remains of the bag of snacks only to have Roman pull the bag away and out of his reach.

"You didn't stop me when I pulled them from your pockets." Roman teases, holding the bag half behind him to lure Dean closer. "You don't believe in true mates then? Only fools who smash themselves on the rocks in hopes of being chosen by a dragon?" Roman reaches into the bag to pull out a few pieces, offering them to Dean in his fingertips. "I could make you a better lunch." Roman offers playfully, not sure why this too-skinny orphan so fascinates him. "Cooked fish and oysters..."

Dean scrambles to try and grab the bag even when Roman offers him a few pieces in his hand but just ends up falling halfway in the man's lap. He lets out a huff as the dragon chuckles at him. "Why do you keep saying that, true-mates and stuff? No one talks that way. What does that even mean?" Dean ignores the way his stomach growls at the mention of food.

Roman tilts his head curiously, inhaling more of Dean tantalizing scent. "When my people find their true mate, they bond for life. The two families become one and the children of true mates will always be both dragon and human." Roman gestures to his form. He hears Dean's stomach rumbling and relents, offering him what remains of the snacks. 

"Long ago, humans without dragon blood would try to take our eggs or steal our children. They tried to force matings so that their children would be stronger than they themselves." Roman's face darkens as he tells the old legend his father has repeated so many times. "True bonds cannot be forced."

"Sounds about right." Dean replies as he pours the remains of his snacks into his mouth. "Humans are kinda shit. Is that why you left? Because we were jerks?" Dean isn't sure how to feel about the idea of true mates or the idea of dragons and humans having children together.

Roman shrugs. "There was a lot of conflict long ago. I think maybe not every human deserved for us to leave, but the threat came from too many places to be ignored." He looks around at the deserted beach, "I can't cook for you here.... Will you fly with me so I can replace your meal?"

The idea of being whisked off by a mythical dragon is appealing but also dangerous. Roman could eat him or just kill him without much effort in general. But Dean really doesn't have much to lose. "Sure. Mom always said riding without a saddle would get me killed one day anyways."

Roman laughs. "I won't let you fall, little one." Roman says, standing and dusting off the sand before striding down the beach so that the somewhat explosive force of his transformation won't hurt Dean. Once again in his true form, Roman looks back at Dean, lowering one wing and arm to invite Dean up onto his shoulders.

Dean swallows and takes a deep breath to steal himself before climbing up Roman's side to straddle the dragon's long neck and wrapping his fingers in Roman's thick mane. "Ok... I'm ready." He whispers and he hopes be doesn't sound as nervous as he feels.

 _“Hold tight. You won't hurt me.”_ Roman replies, shaking himself slightly to unfurl his wings and make sure Dean is stable before he launches himself out over the water. Roman keeps low to the waves, just above the shipwrecks, not wanting to draw too much attention as he circles to the less inhabited side of the island and a rocky cave he knows of. _“You ride well.”_ Roman thinks approvingly at Dean. Though honestly he's mostly used to taking his smaller cousins up for fun or to play games.

Dean's knuckles are white with tension so he holds on for dear life. _“I'm glad you think so.”_ He's ridden before, sitting in front of his father as his dragon carefully did circles in the air. But Roman is fast and powerful in a way that both terrifies Dean and makes his heart race for entirely different reasons. 

After awhile Roman slowly descends towards a tall and craggy natural rock formation off the coast. It stands tall and lonely like a mountain surrounded by the sea. From high above the almost island could almost be mistaken for a giant dragon skull. When they land Dean's legs feel like jelly but he's not sure he could say no to trying it again.

Roman settles down carefully, trying not to jostle Dean too badly. _“Can you build a fire?”_ Roman asks before Dean scrambles down to the ground, already looking out at the noon sun and eager to get deep under the cool water to catch some fish.

Dean looks around at the piles of dried driftwood before nodding and answering aloud. "Yeah, should be fine. Although if you have fire breath or might be easier." He's not really surprised when Romantic gives him an unimpressed look.

 _“There's flint rocks in there. My cousins found this place when we were young, but they forgot.”_ Roman says playfully, pressing his snout against Dean's chest to push him away from the cliff and send a last thought. _“Try not to leap off the cliffs.”_ Roman teases before doing just that, showing off his wingspan as he soars on the updraft before turning out to sea and diving steeply into the water after the silvery glint of a tuna.

"SHOWOFF!" Dean yells after Roman before turning around and heading to gather driftwood. Right now, with the low winter tide, the small peninsula and the cave he is walking towards is connected to the main island but during high tide and most of Summer it would be a safe and isolated island. He can see the appeal of finding a hidden place like this.

Roman thinks while he plays in the water, trying to find within himself why he's so interested in Dean. Maybe it's just that he almost left when he saw Roman, far from the conniving thief his parents would have told him to expect from his first encounter with a mundane human. Dean's ideas and stories are curious as well, and Roman didn't miss how dejected Dean sounded when he spoke about himself. Younger and smaller than his older brother, less charming than his eldest cousin, Roman knows the feeling of being unneeded in his own life and sympathizes with Dean.

Roman catches and eats two large fish to keep himself going until he finds a better option to share with Dean. When he lands back on the rocky shore and daintily drops the large fish, he can see the flickers of a fire in the mouth of the cave. Roman shifts back to human and hopes the stone knife he left here last time is still around so he can prepare the fish properly. His long, dark hair hangs about his shoulders is wet curls. "No trouble finding firewood?"

Dean looks up from where he's coaxing the fire into a small but reliable inferno to see Roman, again in human form, walking into the cave with a large and meaty lingcod. "It's serviceable. I also made a cage thing you can lay the fish flat in and we can lay it over the fire. I'm not great at catching fish but I'm pretty good at preparing a meal.”

Roman raises both eyebrows at his young companion. "Very resourceful. You learned all that without your parents?" Roman finds his knife and crouches by the side of the cave to gut and clean the fish before presenting it to Dean. "I didn't mean to make you cook... I stole your lunch after all." Roman says sheepishly.

Dean shrugs despite Roman's gesture. "I'm not good at very much but I did learn to cook with my mother. She was great cook. Her food was always the first to be fought over at village gatherings and we are vikings so the more teeth that were lost the battle for you food the better it was considered." He jokes as he sets up the fish to cook over the fire. "And it's fine really. Just means I get something that will actually be filling now."

Roman nods but frowns as Dean lays the fish over the flames. "I am honored to have such a talented cook prepare my hunt then." Roman says, watching Dean's quick efficient movements. "My mother's food is highly desired as well... Though I can't say anyone has lost teeth over it." Roman smiles as he looks out at the afternoon sun and the tide starting to wash in. "Do you know how to look for oysters and clams? It's a good stage of the tide for them and they'll cook well in the coals."

Dean nods, "Yeah, sorta. A few of the fisherman and their dragons taught me. If you want some I can try and get a few if you want to watch the fish?" Dean offers even though he would never offer something like this for anyone else. It feels nice to make Roman happy though and Dean does not want to unpack that thought at all. He's still not convinced this isn't a dream caused by head trauma. 

"No, we can go together when the fish is cooked. It was just a thought." Roman likes the idea of teaching Dean something, or learning from him. "Where do you stay now? With others in your village?"

"I live by myself in my family's home. I mean it's just me and it's small but it works. I would like to expand it someday but there's really no point since I don't have a dragon or a spouse." Dean answers as he stares at the fire. "Do you live with your family or do you have your own..... den?" He's not entirely sure what a wild dragon's home would be called.

__Roman shrugs fluidly. "I am still near my family, but I began trying to make my own nest when I came of age." He doesn't want to get into the pressure from his father to mate and have a clutch as soon as possible. "I even considered settling here, but I worry it's too close to your town. The light could be seen from ships and I wouldn't want to frighten anyone."_ _

__Dean looks around the cave, "You want to live here? I mean, you could be in human form I guess but you might not... I mean, it would be dangerous for you to come back to the mainland unmated right? Wouldn't people try to force you to breed or mate or whatever?" Dean questions, suddenly very concerned about Roman's safety from the assholes he calls neighbors._ _

Roman ducks his head. "So my father says. He'd rather I stay close, but I've always wanted to explore. Plus this island is separated from the mainland by the tide most days. I guess that's why none of your people come here." Roman reaches out to flip the fish in it's neat cage, letting the other side cook. "Until I find my true mate, I won't be forced into any bond, by your people or mine." Roman says defiantly. 

__Dean considers this and stays silent for a while. "Do you ever imagine her?" He asks off handedly after they sit there watching the fish's skin begin to sizzle. "I mean, do you ever picture what your true mate will be like?" He busies himself with finding some long flat rocks to put their fish on to distract himself from the question even though he asked it._ _

Roman ducks head and is silent for a moment, because that's the real reason he wants to live far from his family. Because he finds Dean's slim, distinctly male form more desirable than any woman or female dragon he's ever seen. "Mmm... I think of my potential mate often. I've considered many... But there is meant to be a special connection before a mating and I... Have not yet felt it." Until today. Roman thinks wistfully. He's not sure, but finding Dean on the beach, Roman's desire to keep him close, to feed him and learn about him... It shows many of the classic signs of a compatible mate.

Dean doesn't know how to feel about the sadness in the Roman's eyes when he looks up after rinsing off the rocks for them. "Well, if you do move here we can be mateless together." He jokes as he pulls the fish from the rake and carefully portions it out for each of them onto the flat stones. 

Roman shouldn't feel hopeful at that offer. "Really? No pretty young girls in that village looking to move into that pretty little house with you?" He understands that dragon and mate aren't the same thing for Dean. Perhaps Roman could be his dragon for a while. 

Dean laughs hard enough he has to bend over and grab his stomach. "No one wants to be the spouse of a dragon-less orphan. All my parents left me was a legacy written in battle axes and a small house with a leaky roof."

Roman smiles and laughs a little with Dean. "And if you had a dragon and no leaks in your roof? Who would you wish to be your bride?"

__Dean blushes a little. "Ummm, I dont think... I'm not really all that..." he pauses and looks away to pick at his makeshift plate of food. "The blushing bride thing doesn't really do it for me. Then again, I wouldn't exactly consider a viking woman to be blushing. But still...."_ _

__Dean's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment is perhaps the most delightful thing Roman has yet seen today. "Right, then we settle here. You go into town to trade and I will bring in fish and supplies from my clan and from the sea.... Perhaps fate brought us together for a reason today."_ _

Dean's head snaps around to look at Roman with wide eyes. "Are you serious? What? You're serious?" Dean stammers. They're in a cave. There's no beds or a stove. The mouth of the cave is open to the sky and sea. But maybe it could... "But why give up everything? Your family? Your safety? I'm not... Im not worth that."

Roman shrugs. "And I'm the second son of a tribe leader that has no need for sons who are not quickly producing new heirs. I can craft nets and build a safe nest here as well as anywhere." 

Roman spears a bit of the fish on his his plate with the knife and approves of the color and smell with a bright smile. "And then I get to know you. You can say you have a dragon if you like... Though I'd rather not remind people that I have this form. Perhaps together we find some happiness without all the rules our villages would put on us."

Dean hums and stares at the fire. "I'll have to drop out of school being this far out from the village. And I'll need a bed." Dean replies. Seth will be mad but he'll probably understand if Dean gives him and Finn his house. 

__Roman sighs. "It needn't be now, little one. Let me return you to the village tonight, give me some time to bring supplies. When you are finished with your learning, then come back here."_ _

__Roman picks little slivers of the fish up with his fingers, setting the tiny bones aside. "You can say I'm your bonded dragon if you like. Perhaps that I am injured and you must come visit me until I am well?" Roman knows it's too much to ask, but he can't help letting the fancy take him. He's already thinking of the things he can secret away and carry here. Bedding and tools. He'll need to dig a well nearby so they don't have to rely on the stream or hauling fresh water from the main island._ _

__Dean rolls his eyes and smirks, "Dropping out of school to go on an adventure is considered like better than graduating. But it’ll still take a day or two for me to get my stuff out here, maybe longer. I'll have to see if my friend and his dragon will help me with a wagon."_ _

__Roman's eyes shine a little and he smiles wide. "I have been saving supplies for my own nest. I should have some things to make you comfortable as well." He's been fishing things out of shipwrecks for years. It's the sort of thing his father frowns at, but it means that Roman has little caches of treasures all over his home island._ _

__They finish the fish, both looking sated, and Roman leans back, letting the fire warm his feet. "Why do they keep you in school if adventuring is better?"_ _

__"Well other than the basics like how to fight and slay stuff I'm pretty sure it's because vikings love sporting events. We have a fierce rivalry with the other school on the island and the nearby islands. Any reason to get drunk and maybe get in a fist fight with the rival teams' parents is worth it. Plus not everyone wants to be an adventurer." Dean explains as they settle into relaxing by the fire._ _

__"Mmm, that makes sense. I've heard so much about wild raiding parties... I guess it's lucky for us that sport and games entertain people more than exploring." His tribe is far away, an hours flight, longer by swimming or by boat. "This friend and his dragon.... Can you trust them? They are loyal?"_ _

__Dean thinks about that and nods, "Yeah, I mean even if he wanted to tell anyone, my best friend has a Highland Red Sided and that's the most rare dragon in town so he wouldn't want his thunder to be stolen by you."_ _

__Roman laughs deeply. "Ah, smart dragons. Some lines have a bit of our blood in them, I think." He smiles at Dean. "Very well, your friends can help you and I will bring some things as well. This means you cannot run from my true form while they are here. We must pretend to have a growing bond." Roman says with a playful smile. He knows it's wrong to try to trick Dean into a bond, but he's hardly coercing the young man._ _

Dean arches and eyebrow at the proposal but nods in agreement even though he’s a bit hesitant about even lying about having a bond. "Works for me. Don't know why you would want to pretend to be with me but it's your choice." He doesn't understand Roman's logic here but it's a good enough excuse at any to get out of the village and not have to deal with everyone giving him shit or calling him cursed all the time. He stands up after he finishes his fish and moves to look out at the setting sun over the horizon.

Roman moves to stand behind Dean, hesitating to touch him. "I haven't known you long, but you seem smart and skilled. Both brave and beautiful. Why do you feel that there is no place for you among your people?" Roman rests his left hand on Dean's right shoulder as they look at the sea and the lowering sun. 

Dean sucks in a deep breath at the touch, not experiencing much human contact since the death of his parents. He doesn't stop Roman but he does chuckle with a tone of disbelief at the beautiful comment. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't understand. You're the one that beautiful and special." 

__Roman frowns, giving Dean's shoulder a little pat. "That depends where we come from, I think. In my tribe, I am very ordinary. Not so charming, not so strong, but to you I am unique. Assume I feel the same way about you. You met me and did not run, did not lie to me, shared your meal." Roman shrugs, embarrassed to be speaking so much. "That is not so little to start a friendship on."_ _

__Dean chuckles and nods, he really hopes Roman doesn't see Seth much because any varnish Dean has now is gonna fade away pretty quick. "Should we put the fire out and work on getting me home?" He isn't sure he can handle more of this emotional subject matter._ _

__"Of course. Knowing the tides, you could probably make the trip tomorrow or in about a week's time." Roman says softly. He turns around to clean their tools and discard the extra scrap from the fish. He squashes the remains of the fire as well._ _

Dean nods and helps were he can before he waits for Roman to transform. "Are you gonna start moving in soon too?" He asks before climbing on. 

_“I will. Tomorrow.”_ Roman says firmly. With a deadline, he knows he'll be able to start moving supplies and then tell his father that he's building his nest further afield. 

They talk a bit more as Roman carries Dean back to the beach, the mental link getting easier. Roman can't hug Dean when he lets him off on the beach, but he does curl his tail around the young man's waist and nuzzles into his chest. _“I'm glad I met you. Be safe.”_ Roman thinks warmly before he withdraws and slips silently back into the water. He craves the silence and peace of being beneath the waves for a bit as he heads home. 

~~~~~

Roman is up and out of his lair early in the morning, rigging up a sling to carry supplies beneath him as he flies and filling it with bedding and the basic tools he'll need to start making the little cave truly livable. By early afternoon, he's unloading at the cave. Roman's first step is sweeping sand off of the smooth raised area of stone at the back of the cave to make a clear area where he can lay out bedding. He realizes belatedly that he's really only made one large bed, but figures he can sleep in his true form if Dean isn't willing to share.

~~~~~

Dean makes Seth and Finn skip school with him the next day after he tells their teacher he's dropping to go be a hermit. It's not the greatest excuse but at the same time it's believable. No one questions him.

Finn only grouses a little about being loaded up like a pack animal. He's here to help Seth and Seth loves Dean, so Finn goes along with it.

"Are you sure about giving us your house?" Seth asks for the eighteenth time. "You can always come back, you know. It's yours. I'll keep it in one piece for you." He can't believe that Dean is really leaving.

 _“Leave him be.”_ Finn thinks at Seth, nudging his bond-mate's hip with his snout. They're out in the back room of Dean's house, the one made big and open enough for dragons to move around easily. _“You can't make him tell you anything.”_

Seth strokes Finn's head but pushes him away. "I mean, come on... a hermit? Just because... what? Because fucking Dolph and Drew give you shit for not having met a dragon yet? That's bullshit dude. You'll go crazy in like five minutes and then be back here. And I'll let you in, but you're not getting the good bed back."

Dean rolls his eyes and decides that he probably shouldn't just spring Roman on them when they get there. "I'm not going to be living on my own. I have.... a roommate so to speak. So it's not so much a hermitage as a vacation until my actual dragon never shows up."

Seth frowns at Dean. "A roommate? What the fuck? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Seth carries on loading Dean's bedding, fishing rod, and other basic tools into the cart that they've asked Finn to pull. "How is that any better than living here and having your own house? Who are going to shack up in the woods with?"

Dean shrugs and looks around the house one more time to see if he's gathered everything he might need. He probably packed too many of the kitchen items but they're really all he has left other than some drawings of his mother and he isn't even sure his father's dragon saddle will work for an Anoa'i but he's bringing it. "I don't even really know. He seems... fine and he wants to live in a cave on an almost island with me and no one else really wants to do that so why not. Also..." He pauses and takes in a deep breath before finishing, "He might be a dragon."

Seth is already rolling his eyes when Dean drops that other little bit of information. "He WHAT?" Seth tackles Dean to the ground, pinning his shoulders and glaring at him accusingly. "You RAT! You're not waiting for your dragon, he IS your dragon. What the FUCK man? Why wouldn't you tell me. Also, why didn't you just bring him home?"

"Nope. no... no no no..." Dean protests as he squirms his way out from under Seth. "Roman is not my dragon. He is absolutely too cool for me. He just doesn't want to live at home with his family anymore and I guess he just wants someone to live with. I have nothing to do anything so why not."

Dean knows that Roman wanted to put up a charade that they are beginning of a bond but Dean can’t make it believable enough to convince Seth. There’s no way he wouldn’t get caught in a lie. 

"You know his name?" Seth says with a knowing smirk. "That means he talked to you... you know that doesn't just happen with anyone." Seth leans back against Finn's side, watching Dean suspiciously. "Families or close friends can talk to each other's dragons maybe... or in an emergency a dragon will talk to someone else for help... but a stranger? He must be yours. What kind is he?" Nothing will ever be cooler than Finn, and Seth makes sure his dragon can hear him thinking that.

Dean groans, not thrilled at running Seth's high. "Umm... an Anoa'i." he whispers but frantically tries to explain when he sees Seth's unbelieving face. "I swear. I mean it might have been a fucking fever dream but I'm like ninety-nine percent sure it happened and it's even more reason for why Roman isn't my dragon. I'm not cool enough to be the human of an Anoa'i."

Seth raises his eyebrows at Dean and moves slowly to lift the tailgate of the wagon, starting to check all the straps and harness to make sure they won't hurt Finn. "Dude... you've been talking about finding an Anoa'i to be your partner since we were like... five? How are you not jumping on this?"

Dean exhales heavily and shakes his head, "I am not... Just no. I'm not gonna be one of those heroines that meets their dragon soul mate on the beach. And also no, I am not... he is never gonna be into me and once it actually sinks in that I like guys he is gonna run so far away."

Seth sighs, helping Dean to lift the cart up and settle the yoke across Finn's shoulders. "Ok, ok. So you go... Live as a hermit with this runaway Anoa'i and then... What?"

"I don't know." Dean admits as they slowly start to head out and away from the house. "Then I become a hermit for real."

~~~~~

Roman drapes the walls on the cave with tapestries from home and the most colorful ones he's salvaged from sea chests. He clears out more debris from the back of the cave and stores the best chests there one for his clothes and one for Dean if he wants it.

The real work of the early afternoon is getting fresh water sorted. Digging a well goes faster in his true form, so Roman shifts and spends a solid hour burrowing down to reach fresh groundwater.

Dean, Seth, and Finn arrive near sundown and he can already see the glow of a fire near the entrance to the cave. He doesn't want to startle Roman but he's also not sure Roman could be startled by anything. They end up slowly making their way across the narrow bridge of land that will disappear before the night is through and make it almost all the way up to the cave before the cart gets stuck on the craggy rocks. Dean decides to leave it there for the moment. "Ummm... I assume Roman is inside. I can see if he's ok with you coming in?"

"Oh sure. Take your time. See if he'll come help with the cart though." Seth pats Finn's shoulder appreciatively.

Roman hears voices outside and pokes his head out, delighted to see that Dean made it. He'd more or less resigned himself to being alone for a few days. Roman lets out a low welcoming roar and heads out toward Dean and his friends. He curls his neck affectionately around Dean's shoulder in welcome.

It's easy to see that the cart is stuck, and Roman sizes it up before backing off far enough to get airborne and lifting the weight of it carefully a few feet off the ground. It makes the smaller red-sided jump, but he seems to get the idea, and they move the cart easily to rest outside the cave mouth.

Dean accepts the affectionate gesture but basically just hangs his head and blushes at the sheer improbability of the fact that he's moving into a cave with a mythical dragon. "Fuck... not a word Seth. Not. A. Word.”

"About what?" Seth says snidely but under his breath so the dragons can’t hear him. "Oh hi Roman, I'm Seth. It’s an honor to meet an Anoa’i in person. Dean has dreamed of bonding with a dragon like you his whole life, ignore what a wuss he's being about asking you?"

Dean punches Seth in the arm. "If you say that I will push you into the sea."

The humans quickly follow the dragons up the hill to the cave and inside the warm cavern. Dean is shocked to find it brightly lit with an array of lanterns and half used candles. The stone floor is covered in salt bleached rugs and the walls are draped with bright sail cloth. It looks more like a caravan shop than the sparse cave Dean saw yesterday. "Roman..."

Roman watches Dean's reaction and preens a little, glad to have made Dean happy. _“I wanted it to be more like a home.”_ Roman thinks at Dean as he bumps his head against Dean's chest.

Seth stops dead when he enters the cave, a roll of furs over his shoulder. "Oh wow..." He flinches as Dean punches him in the arm again. "Right right. I'm saying nothing."

Dean feels like his heart is beating loud enough to echo in the cave. Lit up in the afternoon sunlight, Dean sees that the walls are actually a delicate network of smooth sand-colored stone that resembles bone. He drops the bags of clothes and blankets down on the ground and turns to look at Seth. "I think this might be sort of an upgrade from my house."

Seth rolls his eyes, moving to set the furs down far back in the cave where it looks like they might be sleeping. "It's about the same size." Seth agrees, "And the roof looks solid."

Roman returns outside to help unload. He lifts a pack from the cart carefully with his teeth and carries it into the cave, setting it off to the side where he thinks they might arrange a kitchen of sorts and a place to keep their tools and weapons. Roman bows his head in polite greeting to the other man and dragon, still not properly introduced.

"Oh, Roman, this is Seth and Finn." Dean says rapidly. "Seth and I grew up together and Finn showed up like a month ago. Took away my bleacher friend." Dean takes a step closer to Roman unconsciously. "Guys, this is Roman. My new... roommate."

Roman nods, curious as to why Dean is so carefully avoiding even pretending they might be bonded. Roman told him it would be fine.

Seth steps forward to rest his hand on Roman's head and Roman greets him politely. _“I am glad to meet you, Seth and you, little cousin.”_ Roman adds when Finn noses curiously at Roman's neck.

"Good to meet you too, Roman. Take care of him, please. He's like a brother to me." Seth says seriously, not caring that Dean will bitch about him being emotional.

Dean smiles when it seems their introduction goes well. "Ok, well thanks for coming with me... you can go now before you say anything else to embarrass me forever."

Seth looks indignant, but it's Finn that presses up against Dean to say goodbye. _“He'll miss you.”_ Finn thinks at Dean before Seth pulls Dean into a long hug and then tries to look calm about the whole thing.

"Well, ok. Bye then. Have fun... Being a hermit or whatever. Don't forget to stop by sometimes." Seth says, reluctant to leave Dean here but not able to make a better excuse.

 _“Shouldn't they stay for dinner?”_ Roman says to Dean, nudging him as Seth turns away. _“Finn and I could hunt. Red-sided are great hunters.”_

Dean turns his head to look at Roman and relents at the look of shock and disappointment. "Ok fine. So you guys wanna stay for dinner? Roman wants us to be friends." Dean explains, trying his best to be exasperated but secretly happy about having his friends here a little longer before he's left alone with Roman... and the one bed he sees in far corner.

Finn turns around faster than Seth and sits carefully by the fire. "Finn's good at fishing, maybe he and Roman go out hunting and we can pull out all your kitchen things?" Seth asks cautiously.

Roman rumbles approval of the idea and nudges Dean again. _“Make yourself at home. I'll bring you something good.”_

Dean isn't sure what to do when Roman once again bumps his head against Dean's chest once more on his way out of the cave so he just strokes Roman’s mane a few times. _“Have a good hunt. Don't wear him out too much or they'll have to spend the night.”_

Roman makes a sound somewhere between a hum and a purr in agreement and appreciation for the petting. He leads Finn out to leave the humans alone. Taking a moment to check that the smaller dragon is up for a hunt after a day spent as a pack animal.

A quick dip in the ocean water seems to invigorate Finn and they set about finding food for their... friends. Roman hadn't realized he'd started thinking of Dean as his mate throughout the morning, until Dean hadn't even wanted to pretend it was true. Now he's trying to fix his thinking before he slips up where someone - especially Dean - can hear him.

~~~~~

Seth tries to keep his peace as they sort through Dean's things, pulling out the strong iron spikes they wisely brought to let him hang tools and pans from the stone walls. Surprising they go in easy, the rock soft underneath the hard outside, much like bone."So just.... Explain to me why you're so sure Roman doesn't want to be your dragon again?"

"I'm doing what's best for him. He deserves to be with someone better than me." Dean explains as he starts to build up a makeshift oven from large flat rocks. Once he has a good base he pulls the large metal shield that his grandfather made in to place it into the pit and create a stove top of sorts. Its makeshift but useful. "He's a freakin' Anoa'i! He's special and I’m..." Dean doesn't finish that thought.

Seth huffs out a frustrated laugh that's almost a sigh. "He picked you, Dean. That doesn't mean nothing. Especially from an Anoa'i, if any of the legends are true." He's never known what to tell Dean to get him through slumps like this, and can only hope Roman has better luck.

Seth sets up a smaller fire pit under Dean's oven. This one deep enough to safely keep coals banked and hot through the day.They've done this on longer hunting trips before in the summers. "What do you think our valiant hunters will bring us?"

"Probably fish." Dean replies, and it is.

The dragons bring back a sizable swordfish in fact and Dean is very grateful two of them are dragons or he would have to start thinking about how to store the leftovers. "This is incredible." Dean says with a moan between bites of fish and fresh baked bread.

 _“_ You're _incredible. Making fresh bread in just a few hours.”_ Roman says, for Dean alone. He's stretched out lazily by the fire, tail curled behind Dean for contact while Finn is curled up with Seth on Roman's other side. So far, Roman quite likes Dean's friends. It makes it seem all the more strange that Dean would choose to stay here with him instead of with the little family he's built for himself.

"Best meal I've had in ages." Seth yawns hugely as he says it, stuffed full and sprawled against Finn's warm side. “Roman,” Seth inquires as he looks around the cavern, inspecting the pale white rock in the candlelight, “Dean said you and your cousins used to come here to play. Do you know what type of rock the island’s made of? It’s nothing like any rock I’ve ever seen on the island.”

Roman chuckles, having been momentarily distracted by Dean putting little braids into the long fur on Roman’s tail. _“Hmm. Oh... it’s not stone. Or at least it wasn’t once. Legend says this island began as the bones of the father of all dragons. Both my ancestor and Finn’s. This is the skull.”_ Roman explains, knowing Seth will be able to hear him through his bond with Finn. 

Dean turns to look at Roman, mildly bothered by the thought, “Was it, I mean, was he killed by humans?” Dean asks, wondering if they will need to find a new cave sooner rather than later. 

_“No,”_ Roman replies with a shake of his head. _“He was long dead before humans arrived on our shores. But all dragons share the collective memory of their line. We all share the memory of our greatest of grandfather’s life. He would be pleased to know he could provide one of his children a place to rest even this long past his death.”_

Dean smiles at the story. Most of the stories they learned at school were about the conflict between humans and dragons before they realized that together both species could be better off. It’s nice to hear a story where a dragon died and it wasn’t through violence or war. 

Finn looks around the cave once more and gives an approving noise. “Nice, I can see why my weirdo best friend would be attracted to living in a cave more now that we know it’s a cave. Very edgy, I like the aesthetic.”

“Yeah, whatever you say emo-kid.” Dean teases, never letting Seth live down the month he decided that wearing girls breeches was much more comfortable than boys. Seth throws a small rock at him, blushing in embarrassment as Finn chuckles and licks the side of Seth’s flushed cheek. 

The moon has risen outside and Seth knows even the flight back won't be short. He also doesn’t want Dean to reference any more of his questionable fashion choices. "Well, you've been very gracious hosts, but we should go... Let you settle in for the night, yeah?"

Dean smiles at the compliment and even leans into Roman's frame a little. It's nice to relax and bond a little as he settles into whatever this is. They all rise when Seth does and Dean hugs him tight. "Fly safe. Come visit soon."

"We will." Seth says, ruffling Dean's hair. "Finn says Roman's a good teacher. Wants to learn more from him. Take care of yourself, brat." Seth says finally, giving Dean one last squeeze, and then ruffling his hair, because that will annoy Dean and keep them from getting mushy. Seth will never leave if he doesn't make himself.

Roman follows Dean out to wave them off, all four of them exchanging fond touches and caresses. _“You have good friends.”_ Roman offers as Finn flies away.

Dean smiles at Roman and shrugs. _“They are. They like you too. So that's good.”_ They start to walk back into the cave as the ocean breeze starts to pick up into a wind. Dean begins to busy himself with cleaning up a little and not knowing at all what to do next.

Roman waits only a minute before shifting to his human form, easier to talk and to help Dean clean. He still feels warm and lazy and content, though he does drape a light cloak over his shoulders. "I'm glad you could come today. I thought I'd have a few days alone before you made it."

Dean smiles when he hears Roman's voice out loud, knowing before he turns to see him that he's transformed. "I couldn't think of a reason not to really." He admits as he puts their earthenware plates in a wooden tub to wash in the morning. Seeing Roman in human form is just as breathtaking as when he's in dragon form and Dean’s heart is racing again. "Ummm, fuck... I forgot how... _you_ you are..." Dean stammers and fuck being a teenager anyways.

Roman smiles, looking down at himself in mock surprise. He's pretty sure he knows now what Dean's slightly flushed cheeks and proclaimed lack of interests in maidens means, but he can still tread lightly. "You didn't tell them that we were partnered..." Roman says curiously, crouching and turning over the fire so the coals will keep warm overnight without setting anything on fire. "I told you I'd play along."

Dean swallows and wishes he could sink into the floor as Roman walks closer to him, looking dangerous and so hot it hurts. "Umm well, I didn't think- I mean... It's not fair to you for people to think you would want to be with me when you don't. I don't want to keep you from finding your soulmate after all." He tries to explain but realizing it doesn't make much sense.

"Who said I didn't want to be with you?" Roman says softly, catching Dean's wrist and holding it. He strokes his thumb gently over the thrumming pulse point in Dean's wrist. "I simply thought you didn't want a companion..."

Dean chuckles nervously and looks away but doesn't retreat. "I never said that." He points out while licking his lips with anxious energy coursing through his veins. "I just think you shouldn't choose me because you're like a super sexy mystical magical dragon and I am just... I'm a nobody. I'm a boy who no one questioned when I told them I'm was going to become a hermit and live in a cave. I'm not good enough for you."

Roman frowns, pulling Dean toward the veritable nest of bedding at the back of the cave. "When I was young..." Roman says slowly, pulling Dean to sit down beside him. "I was granted a vision. It was meant to be a hint as to who my mate wound be." Roman crosses his legs, thumb still stroking Dean's wrist. "Others saw the eyes of their mate, or a certain color of wings, some saw the person full and clear. I saw only fire." It had broken Roman's heart all these years, not finding anyone and not knowing where to search, fearing his mate dead in an accident before he’d even come of age.

"I never knew what that meant." Roman says sadly, "Until I saw you leaning over the oven this evening, your hair shining like fire next to that golden shield." He reaches up to run a hand through Dean's reddish gold curls, slow and reverent.

"Wh-what?" Dean rambles, "No no no. Really? But I'm not... no. You deserve so much better." He’s glad they are sitting because his legs probably wouldn't be able to hold him.

To Dean’s surprise and dismay, Roman isn’t moving away or looking like he’s come to his senses. He just watches Dean silently, thumb still lightly stroking over the skin of Dean’s wrist. The feeling makes Dean shiver. "I've never... I've never even been with anyone. I don't know what to do here."

Roman's heart swells with joy. It was one thing to dream that Dean would feel something for him... Entirely another to have this chance to make it real. "Would you let me?" Roman asks, voice soft and low. He's leaning closer with his hand testing at the back of Dean's neck. "Would you let me give you pleasure? We can learn together."

Dean finds himself leaning into the first kiss as a response and it's good, rough and a little messy, but good. "Yeah, yeah, we can do that." He finally responds in a whisper against Roman's lips and Roman is kissing him again. He let's the other man push and pull him up onto the nest of bedding, laying his body out to explore every expanse of skin with his mouth.

Roman doesn't ask again, moving Dean easily to lay him out in the bed he hopes will be theirs. He strips Dean's shirt from him first, tasting and testing each pulse point and sensitive spot he can find. Roman is delighted to find that the little body hair Dean has matches the hair on his head, though a bit darker from not being sun-bleached. Roman follows and explores, lavishing attention on Dean's throat and nipples and each spot that makes the smaller man gasp. 

Roman's progress moves inevitably downwards. The scent of Dean's arousal is even more entrancing than his everyday scent and Roman wants more. He can feel Dean's prick hard in his trousers and Roman drags kisses along the trail of fine hair between Dean's belly and the edge of his pants. Roman still looks up for permission before pushing them down. "Still ok, sweet one?" Roman asks, a little knowing smirk on his face. He's unable to resist nuzzling against Dean's trapped erection as he waits for an answer.

Dean arches and grabs at the sheets and blankets with each of Roman's bites and kisses. He can't control the needy moans and whining purrs that pass through his lips. "Yeah, fuck... yeah... I'm good." He gasps out as he grinds his hips up closer to Roman's venturous mouth.

Roman grins as Dean agrees, shifting to give himself room to strip off Dean's pants. Roman lets his hair fall forward, trailing teasingly across Dean's flat belly and smooth thighs as Roman tastes the curve of Dean's hips teasingly circling what he really wants.

Dean's scent is so strong here, sweat and heat and sunshine and fire, and Roman laps in up; inhaling deeply and more and more sure that he won't let this boy go without a fight. Despite his bravado, Roman's only experimented this far once or twice, playing with other boys to 'learn what they like' before those others inevitably paired off with girls. Nevertheless, Roman doesn't hesitate to take Dean's prick into his mouth, stroking it with the flat of his tongue and teasing around the head with suction to test what draws out the best reactions from his young lover.

Dean's legs clench and his hand snakes into Roman's thick hair as Roman's tongue dips into the slit at the head of his cock and sucks up the pearly beads of precum pooling there. "Roman... I can't... I'm gonna.." And once again Dean kind of hates being a teenager because he doesn't want this to stop. His fumbles gasped is all the warning he can give before cumming across Romans tongue, leaving him flushed and sated by still needy for more.

Roman purrs deep in his chest as Dean's fingers slide through his hair. He's gratified when Dean arches and cums in his mouth, swallowing Dean's sweet seed easily and licking him clean.

When he pulls back, Roman covers Dean's cock with his hand, protecting from the cool air as Roman continues to explore Dean's body, lips teasing over his inner thighs and his sack.

Dean whimpers and whines as his body reacts to the over stimulation. His senses are overwhelmed and it feels like a tight golden cord of energy is being pulled from his chest and pulling him closer to Roman. "Oh fuck... Roman... what... what is it supposed to feel like?"

Roman stops his teasing exploration, sliding easily up Dean's body to nuzzle into Dean's throat again. "The bond?" He asks hopefully, though it may just be that Dean is inexperienced and overwhelmed. "It binds two spirits together." Roman says with another slow, messy kiss. "In time a true bond will let mates speak from far away, to share one another's strength... Though you need not truly be my mate to take pleasure in this." Despite his best intentions, Roman's body is selfish, his own eager cock pressing into the the warm curve of Dean's hip.

"Ok cool, well I'll let you tell me if you feel like your soul's being tied up with someone else first before I start to panic." He half jokes and Dean tries to catch his breath. He wants to believe that this could be real but he had a family once and they were taken away. He can't imagine if he gives in to this what losing Roman would feel like. "If you wanna fuck me we need slick... should be some in my bag by the fire pit."

Roman opens his mouth to answer, before Dean's second suggestion overwhelms him entirely. "Do you want that?" Roman has to ask, in awe of Dean's offer. "To take me inside of you?" Roman can't hide his eagerness. He has his own oils as well, but he would gladly have accepted just this for their first night together.

Dean almost chuckles at the light if eagerness in Roman's eyes. "Well, I'm a viking and we don't really do things in halves. So if you're sure... I'm sure." He admits with a faint blush to his cheeks.

Roman growls approvingly, nipping at Dean's throat affectionately. "As you wish, sweet one." Roman murmurs, moving over to Dean's bag and his own to collect the few vials he wants. Roman strips off his minimal clothing, testing each of the three oils to choose which he thinks will work best.

Roman just sets them down when he returns to the bed, laying down beside Dean and kissing him, slow and hungry. "Roll to your side for me, Dean." Roman murmurs against Dean's lips, fitting himself in along the smaller man's back and burying his nose in the soft curls at the nape of Dean's neck. Roman's hands wander Dean's chest and hips from this new angle, exploring all over again until he finally teases along the cleft of Dean's ass, first with dry fingers and then adding Dean's slick to start to tease him open.

Dean's fingered himself before. Sexual exploration starts young in viking society but he's never had someone else touch him like this. At first the intrusion is a low shimmering burn that makes Dean ache but with the slick it calms and leaves him needier than before to be filled. 

Roman is eternally patient. He works Dean open so slow Dean almost pushes the dragon over to ride Roman's cock all on his own. Roman bites down on the join of his neck and shoulder to calm him down when he whines and thrusts back on the man's fingers, begging for more. Dean submits, baring his throat to Roman, and lets Roman wring every ounce of pleasure out of him while working him up to three fingers inside. "Fucking hells, Roman please..." Dean’s cock is hard and heavy again already against his abs.

"You're so beautiful." Roman murmurs as Dean pleads with him. He keeps working Dean open until the press in and out is smooth and Dean doesn't show signs of pain when Roman's fingers push into him. Roman hisses himself when he strokes more of the clear slick onto his cock. He's already sensitive and desperate himself, but trying to remain in control for Dean. Roman hitches one of Dean's legs up to open him wider and finally presses inside. "Fuck.... gods.... Dean..." His voice is a dangerously low possessive growl and he can't modulate it, hips moving without intention to press all the way into Dean's slick heat in one rough thrust.

Dean grabs hold of the bedding as Roman thrusts inside of him. Heat, pleasure, and the edge of pain run up his spine like a lightning strike. "Oh shit...." The tether of energy pulling from his chest practically ignites, flaring and pulsing with each of Roman's thrusts. He's starting to hear things in his head, just random thoughts and emotions, flashes of memories and things that flutter away at soon as Dean tries to follow one. It takes him a few minutes to realize that he's feeling Roman's mind, soul, being. Its overwhelming and beautiful. "Oh gods..." Dean's not even sure if the pleasure filling his body is his own or a loop of Roman's as well. "Is this... can you feel...fuck."

Roman growls, letting his instincts drive his pace as his mind bathes in the growing bond between them. "The bond." Roman says, in awe and delight as he basks in the merging of Dean's pleasure with his own. "Gods, Dean... you're perfect...." He moans, "Everything I ever dreamed of." As he realizes Dean can feel the bond too, Roman pushes with his joy and pleasure, his adoration, hoping Dean can feel it. "I'm yours, Dean." Roman gasps, trying to keep his pace slow so this connection can build.

Dean gasps as he feels wave after wave of Roman's presence and caring wash into him. It's like the rays of the sun rising exposing the dark shadows of insecurities in his brain and causing them to retreat and vanish. He's still nervous and scared of what this will mean, how it will change him. But he's certain that Roman will be there with him and that is world shaking.

They fuck like that for what feels like hours, each maintaining their pleasure through the shared ecstasy of the other. "Roman... I'm gonna cum..." he whispers and maybe it's not just him who need release. Perhaps he's feeling Roman's desire to breed and claim as well as his own building urgency. "Want you to cum... want you to fill me up..."

Dean's words are hesitant, quiet, but Roman feels them with his whole being. "Together." He murmurs against Dean's ear, chasing his own pleasure and sharing it and his urgency with Dean. Roman's hand moves clumsily to Dean's leaking cock, stroking him fast as well. "Cum with me, mate."

Dean closes his eyes, suddenly aware he's been crying as the tears begin to dry on his cheeks. He lets the cycle of pleasure carry him over of the edge of orgasm. It's not an explosive force but a cresting wave of relief and relaxation. 

His whole body becomes soft and malleable. Even his bones feel fluid. Which is a good thing because slowly as he begins to feel Roman cum he also begins to feel a swelling of tightness inside him at the base of Roman's cock. "Ro... what?"

Roman's vision goes white as he climaxes, feeling the overwhelming pull of his orgasm wash over him. It's a moment until he senses Dean's underlying confusion and tries to come back to himself. When he tries to shift, the hold of Dean's body is firm and Roman groans at the added friction. "Fuck... my knot..." Roman pants, "I didn't.... I didn't know this form could do that..." He moans as another rush of pleasure washes through him. Roman has only knotted twice in his true form, not every orgasm induces this reaction, but it means his release and pleasure will continue to be drawn out for another minute or two. "I would have warned you." Roman says blearily, "Just ride it with me." He shares as much of the pleasure as he can with Dean, thoughts scattered and blissful as the heat of his mate surrounds him.

"Your knot?" Dean groans as his body reacts to the waves of pleasure riding off the bond as well as the knife edge of pain from the girth. Dean has a moment of worry that Roman has knotted someone else and his mind races trying to fond memories of it on the bond.

As Roman's mind drifts, he finds himself pulled into his own memories. He hasn't thought of these things in years, his teenage experimentation with pleasure and Roman realizes belatedly that it must be Dean pulling him there. He lets his made pull him through the memories, endlessly creative use of smooth rocks in hot springs and swimming through kelp forests in the sea that offered slick friction which he could imagine as a lover's caress. Eventually, Roman pulls them back, realizing what Dean is seeking. "Only you, mate." Roman says softly. "Only your perfect body has ever held me this way."

Dean pulls back having been caught snooping in his lover's memories. "I've never been with anyone." He's sure Roman could see the few kisses he’s had with the girls at school and even with Seth once when they were young, but never anything like this. He's glad that Roman has never done this with someone but he's sure his bones will ache tomorrow from the stretch. "You're gonna have to take care of me tomorrow when I can't walk.

"Always." Roman purrs against Dean's neck. "From this day, I will wait on your every need, my mate." He should feel ridiculous saying it, his dreams of a true mating coming true, but he can't regret any choice that led him here. "Thank you for accepting me." Roman murmurs as his knot starts slowly to lessen. Dean smells like the two of them together and nothing has ever delighted Roman so much.

Dean isn't really sure how to react to Roman's declarations of adoration and maybe that's because Roman is a dragon and probably way older than him but he can't help feel happy and pleased down to his core by the attention. "Thank for not running away when I pushed you away. I'm not always sure how to... say what I feel."

"Mmm." Roman agrees. "Nor am I... the bond will make that easier. I can feel your worries and soothe them." Roman continues. His fingers stroke lightly over the soft hair on Dean's stomach. "Lay with me a few moments... I'll heat some water so we can clean up.".

Dean smiles softly as Roman kisses softly over his hair and neck, soothing the burn of his aggressive calming bite from before. In the flickering light of candles and lanterns the skin of Roman's hand still shimmers with the same oil slick pattern of his scales and it reminds Dean once more that in a single day and night he managed to get everything he could ask for in life, a dragon and a family. "As you wish, my mate."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, we teased about a dragon thing and here it is. Cal did the heavy lifting on this edit, so praise be to her.
> 
> Just a little one shot, because people seem to love the simple Ambreigns things. (Manners Maketh Man updates on alternating Wednesdays, btw. :P)
> 
> As always, we adore your comments and feedback. They give us life. Thanks for being here and reading.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
